1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position control apparatus for a motor vehicle steering column to selectively lock the steering column against telescoping movement and tilting movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles manufactured today are frequently equipped with convenience features such as steering columns capable of telescoping movement and tilting movement. Telescoping movement refers to the movement of the steering column along a longitudinal axis of the steering column. Tilting movement refers to the rotational movement of the steering column about a pivot point. Generally, steering columns capable of telescoping and tilting movement include a position control apparatus. The position control apparatus includes an outer bracket having a mounting flange for securing the outer bracket to the vehicle. An inner bracket is coupled to the outer bracket and moveable relative to the outer bracket along the longitudinal axis and about the pivot point. A jacket is mounted to the inner bracket for telescoping movement with the inner bracket relative to the outer bracket along the longitudinal axis and for tilting movement with the inner bracket relative to the outer bracket about the pivot point. The jacket houses components of the steering column including the steering shaft.
The position control apparatus is capable of selectively locking the steering column against telescoping movement and tilting movement. Various types of position control apparatus are known to lock the steering column against telescoping movement and tilting movement. One such position control apparatus includes a compression mechanism for compressing the outer bracket toward the inner bracket to frictionally engage the outer bracket and the inner bracket. However, a high compressive force is required to frictionally engage the outer bracket and the inner bracket, i.e. to lock the steering column against telescoping movement and tilting movement. In other words, the user of the steering column must supply a high input force to supply sufficient compressive force to lock the steering column against telescoping movement and tilting movement. It is undesirable to require the user to supply such an input force and some users may be physically unable to supply a high input force to supply sufficient compressive force. Accordingly, it would be desirable to manufacture a position control apparatus for a steering column that requires a reduced input of force to lock the steering column against telescoping movement and tilting movement.